


Havve's Garden

by MashedPotitties



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gardening, Outer Space, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashedPotitties/pseuds/MashedPotitties
Summary: The story of Havve Hogan and his garden
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It hadn’t rained in a few weeks, so Havve made sure that all of his plants were getting enough water. After downloading instructions off of several websites, and with some help from Sung bypassing the Captchas, he was able to get enough information into his database to create a sufficient guide for gardening. It was more than sufficient, really. All of his crops were beautiful and healthy, what else could you expect from sources like “101 Ways To Make Your Garden Outshine The Neighborhood”. Havve had planted them in an area where they would get just the right amount of sunlight, used the appropriate fertilizer, the correct amount of watering, and produced a good ambience for his plants. He even made sure to make it so no animals or pests could disturb it. Well, most animals at least. 

The sound of Gooby’s paws hitting the dirt was unmistakable at this point. With a quick glance back, he saw the dog charging towards his garden. This would not do at all. At his current speed from that angle, his hydrangeas would be ruined. If his speed kept increasing, he might end up ruining the potatoes as well. Havve had to act, and fast. Had he not been a robot, things might’ve gone worse. But after watching multiple seminars on the behavior of dogs and being able to do even the most complicated math instantly, the advantage was clear. Moving at a 37.86 degree angle at approximately 55.9 km/h, Havve sprung forward in order to prevent the dog from reaching his destination. Gooby watched his owner’s pal approaching, equally determined to slip past the machine.  _ A feint to the right and a charge back to the left should be able to trick him,  _ he thought. Had his opponent not been a literal robot, the plan would’ve worked. With a leap toward the garden, he felt the arms of Havve wrap around him and catch him midair. With Gooby in his arms, Havve stomped back into the house and straight to Sung’s room. 

“Come in,” he heard Sung yell after his knock. Havve opened the door and deposited Gooby on the ground who ran straight up to his beloved coner (cone owner). 

“Oh hey buddy” Sung said, giving Rufus some scritches behind the ear. He looked up at Havve and after having spent so much time with the robot, it wasn’t hard for him to tell he was unamused. Havve looked at Gooby and pointed in the direction of his garden, which conveyed his point clearly considering the number of times Rufus had tried this. 

“Oh man, I’m sorry dude,” Sung said, before glancing at his dog “how many times do I have to tell you? No playing in Havve’s garden. That place means a lot to him.” Rufus’ ears began to droop after being scolded by his owner, which equally upset Sung so he gave the dog some butt pats.

”He didn’t ruin anything did he?” Havve shook his head, resulting in a sigh of relief from Sung. “I’ll make sure to keep a better track of him.” This earned him an eye roll as Havve turned to leave. 

“Hey Havve,” Sung called out, causing him to peek his head back in. “I know things have been hard for the three of us these past couple months, and I’m not sure his death will never not hurt, but I want to say that I’m proud of you for finding a way to deal with that grief, and I’m sure he would be too,” and with that, Sung turned back around in his chair, hiding his tears from Havve. 

Although it may be hard for Havve to show his emotions, there was no denying the ones that stirred in his chest at the words Sung had just told him.  _ That’s right, _ he thought to himself,  _ I’ll do him proud.  _


	2. Chapter 2

_Six Months Earlier_

“So what kinda mission do we got this time, Doc? Another escaped zoo animal? Or perhaps catching a cheating spouse? Ooooo maybe it’s an undercover investigation on which first grader stuck their gum under the desk! My bet is on the quiet one, it’s always the quiet ones” Meouch said, shooting a playful look at Phobos.

“Ha ha. Very funny, Meouch. I know that we don’t often get a lot of important jobs, but that’ll happen when you’re a team of Intergalactic All-Purpose Mercenaries,” Sung responded. “Luckily for us, this mission is an interesting one. Computer Wife, if you’ll pull up the display.”

“Of course, Cone Daddy,” the ship's AI responded, earning an embarrassed Sung a glare from his friends. The lights began to dim as the screen descended and the projector started up. As is par for the course when it’s Sung’s turn to lead, he began explaining the mission via PowerPoint presentation.

The title appeared on the first slide as Sung began to explain. “Today’s mission as chosen by me, your leader of the week, will be called Operation S.A.D.” There was a click as the next slide came up. “The group that hired us for our last mission led by Meouch, The Padlocks, have once again asked for our assistance. Recently their rivals,” _click_ “The Keysmiths, have stolen a valuable necklace from the Artifacts Asylum over in the Andromeda galaxy. It is one of the most prized possessions of said galaxy, as it had belonged to the queen who had recently passed away.” A giant F appeared on the screen as Sung bowed his head, taking a moment of silence before moving to the next slide. “Our mission is to steal back the necklace and deliver it to the Padlocks so they can ransom it back to the museum at a lower price than the Keysmiths. Of course, we will be paid upon delivery since we don’t know how long it will be until the ransom goes through. Now here’s why I call this Operation S.A.D.” _click_ “It is a simple, yet effective plan. The Padlocks were courteous enough to give us a map of the enemy base. Step 1: Sneak. There is a series of vents throughout the entire building. If we follow them correctly according to this line I drew, we will be able to get to two locations. Location one is the security room. Havve and Meouch, you’ll go there. As always, try to keep murder to a minimum.” Havve nodded his acknowledgement. “You’ll temporarily disable the security system so that Phobos and I can get to location two, the room where the necklace is being held. That brings us to Step 2,” _click_ “Abtain.”

“You mean Obtain?” Phobos interjected. “You spell that with an O, not an A. Abtain isn’t even a word in the English language.”

Sung looked from Phobos to the screen a few times while processing his mistake. The group could see the disappointment in Sung’s face as he realized that his mission acronym spelled S.O.D. and not S.A.D. Attempting to shake it off, he continued with the plan.

“Step 2: _O_ btain. We laser cut through the glass box the necklace is being held in, carefully making sure we don’t make a sound or harm the prize. We then all sneak back through the vents to our ship, securing our payment. This finally brings us to Step 3: Dance.” Sung clicked over to the next slide which showed a bunch of stick figures he drew with each of the band’s heads under a disco ball. “We party on the ship all the way to the drop off where we get our money and proceed to party all the way back to Earth. Now remember guys, we only have one shot at this. We can’t time travel back our mistakes like we used to. If we change the timeline again then the Interdimensional Justice System will have our heads. Literally.” _click_ “Now, are there any questions?” 

Phobos raised a hand. “Do Havve and I need to sit here and listen to the briefing again, or can we go while you wake Meouch up? I don’t want to miss the Jays game that’s starting soon.” 

Sung took a look over at Meouch who, sure enough, was out like a light in his chair. With a sigh, he dismissed the other two as he began to lecture Meouch again on why it is inappropriate to fall asleep during mission briefings.


End file.
